Academy High School
by digimonpokemonstories
Summary: The Story Of The Digimon Characters Coming Together (Seasons 1-4) Come On The Ride Of A Lifetime That Will Make You Love Some Characters And Hate Some. I Will Update Story Every Monday, Wednesday, And Friday Leave Reviews And Suggestions And Correct Me If I Made Any Mistakes
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Everyone

Background Info, Characters, Love Interests

The Main Characters Of The Original DigiDestined Will Be:

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya**

** Yamato "Matt" Ishida**

** Sora Takenouchi**

** Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi**

** Mimi Tachikawa**

** Takeru "T.K." Takaishi**

** Kari Kamiya**

Joe Kido Will Not Be A Main Character Due To Him Being Older Than The Rest Of The Original DigiDestined, But He Will Be Mentioned And Make A Few Appearances.

Background Info:

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya**: Taichi Or As Many Call Him Tai, He Is Currently A Junior At Academy High School. He The Best Soccer At School And None Have Really Been Able To Beat Him In A One On One Game. He Also Known For Getting Into Fights, But All For The Right Reason. He Cares For Others Even If You Barely Meet He Will Already Consider You A Friend And Defend As He Does With The Ones He Loves. He Has No Current Love Interest Due To Matt And Sora Being Together, But None The Less Is Happy For Them Mainly Because Matt Is His Best Friend. He Has A Younger Sister Kari Who Is Going To Start Academy High School As A Freshmen.

**Yamato "Matt" Ishida**: Yamato Or Better Known As Matt, A Junior At Academy High School. He Is The School Mainly Due To His Love For Music, He Has His Own Band. Matt The Guy Ever Girl Wants To Be And The Guy Most Guys Want To Be, He Is Always The Calm Making Out The Situation Before Just Charing Like His Hothead Best Friend Tai Does. He As A Younger Brother T.K. He Loves Him Dearly And Would Do Anything To Protect Him. His Current Love Interest Is Sora Who Have Been Dating Since There Sophmore Year.

**Sora Takenouchi**: Sora The Athletic Girl, The Girl Who Use To Be One Of The Boys. Sora At First Being A Tomboy, But As All Girls Mature She Started To Act Like A Girl This Due To Having A Crush On Tai In Middle School. She Plays Tennis And Soccer She Loves To Play The Sports And Is Captain Of The Girls Soccer Team. She Did Like Tai Alot But Entering High School Realized Tai Was Still Immature So Instead Took Interset In Matt Who Was Mature Indeed. Her Best Friend Is Mimi And Her Love Interest Is Matt.

**Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi**: Koushirou Or Know All Around School As Izzy, He One Of The Smartest Kids At School This Comes His Time Of Being A Child Always On His Computer Scearching Things. He Is President Of The Computer And President Of The Junior Class. He And Tai Are Close They As Much Time Together And Play Video Games Together Which Sometimes Gets On Kari's Nerves. He Currently Has No Love Interest To Busy On The Computer.

**Mimi Tachikawa**: Mimi Is The Girly Type Who Hates To Do Hard Work And Hates Getting Dirty. She Is Highly Interseted In Fashion And Must Always Be The Prettiest Girl In School. She Might Appear To Be Nothing But A Girl Who Cares For Noone But Herself But Wrong She Is Highly Considerate Of Her Friends And Family Loving Them All Dearly. She Is The Best Friend Of Sora And She Has The Biggest Crush On Tai.

**Takeru "T.K." Takaishi**: Takeru Or Known As T.K. Is The Younger Brother Of Matt. Which Means Girls Love Him As Much As They Love His Brother, But He Doesn't Care Much For The Girls Tho As He Has His Eyes Set On A Cute Girl. He Is Into Basketball And Extermely Good At It Hoping He Makes The Varsity Team His Freshmen Year. He Has The Highest Hope An Always Believes In Everyone, He Hopes To Someday Be A Professional Basketball Player. He Currently Has No Love Interest But He Has A Crush On Kari Mainly Because The Two Grew Up Together.

**Kari Kamiya**: Kari Is The Younger Sister Of Overprotective Tai, Which Means She Doesn't Have Alot Of Guy Friends. She Is A Cheerleader And Hopes She Can Make The Cheerleadering Squad This Year. She Is The Girl That Can Brighten Anyones Day She Can Make You Smile. She Is Also Into Photography She Has A Love For Caputering The Moment Her Favorite Picture Is The One Of Her And T.k. When They Were Younger. She Currently Has No Love Interest But Has A Crush On T.K..

The Main Characters Of Digimon Season 2 Will Be:

**Davis Motomiya**

** Yolei Inoue**

** Ken Ichijouji**

Cody Will Not Be A Main Character But He Will Be Mentioned And Make A Couple Of Appearances.

Background Info:

**Davis Motomiya**: David Is An Excellent Soccer Player And He Looks Up To Tai As An Idol This Comes From Being On The Same Soccer Team When They Were Younger. He His Just Like Tia A Hothead And Willing To Take On Any Challenge Thrown His Way. He Has Tryed Many Times To Beat Tai On A One On One Game But Always Fails, He Is Entering As A Freshmen At Academy High School Where He Will Play Soccer. He Currently Has No Love Interest But He Loves Kari And His Best Friend Is Ken.

**Yolei Inoue**: Is The Smart Yet Flirty Girl Who Loves Computers And Idolize Izzy For His Computer Smarts And Mimi For Her Sense In Fashion. She Loves To Flirt With Better Much Any Guy That She Meets But Don't Get The Wrong She Is Not A Hoe Or Anything She Just Likes Having A Little Fun. She Is Also In The Computer And Hopes Someday To Be Just As Smart As Izzy. She Currently Has No Love Interest But Has A Huge Crush On Ken Due To Ken Never Falling For Her Flirting Ways.

**Ken Ichijouji**: Ken The Smart One The Calm One Is The Mixture Of Izzy And Matt He Has Looks And Smarts. So This Of Course Leads To Alot Of Fangirls But Doesn't Care For Them Much. He Plans On Playing Soccer For Academy High School Along With Davis And Tai. He Might Not Seem Like The Nice Guy But Is One Of The Sweetest Guys Out Which Makes Girls Love Him Even More For His Kindness. He Currenlty Has No Love Interest But He As A Somewhat Crush On Yolei.

The Main Characters From Digimon Tamers Will Be:

**Takato Matsuki**

** Henry Wong**

** Rika Nonaka**

** Ryo Akiyama**

** Jeri Katou**

** Kazu Shioda**

** Kenta Kitagawa**

Background Info:

**Takato Matsuki**: Takato A Very Happy Litte Guy And Currently A Sophmore At Academy High School. He Has A Love For Drawing And Soccer He Is Outsanding Drawer And A Excellent Soccer Player. He Hopes This Year At Academy High School Than Last Year But Doesn't Regret His Freshmen Year. His Best Friends Henry And Ryo, Rika Is His Love Interest And Girlfriend.

**Henry Wong**: The Peacemaking Often When Caught In One Of Takato And Rika's Fight He Is The One To Settle Both Of Them Down. He Is Very Smart He Is Also Part Of The Computer Club Which He Is Vice President Of And President Of The Sophmore Class. He Seems Like The Quiet Type But Getting To Know Him Shows He Is Not So Shy. He Currently Has No Love Interest Tho His Best Friends Takato And Ryo Always Try Getting Him A Girlfriend.

**Rika Nonaka**: Rika The Tough Girl A Strong Willed Girl, She Is A Really Tough Girl Being Cold Hearted At One But That Changed Once She Meet Takato. She Is Excellent In Sports But Prefers Not To Play For Her School. She And Jeri Are Close Sometimes Even Considering Each Other Best Friends. She At First Hates The Thought Of Beening All Lovey Dovey With Takato In Public But As She Loves Him Doesn't Mind It. Her Current Love Interest Is Her Boyfriend Takato.

**Ryo Akiyama: **The Player The Flirt The Guy Who Can Be Sweet Or A Jerk. Ryo Is A Player Mainly Because He Knows He Can Get Any Girl He Wants. He Use To Have A Crush On Rika But Eventually Realized Takato Loves Her So He Stepped Down. Ryo Is Outstanding Athlete Who Loves To Be In Any School Competion Mainly Soccer. He Currently Has No Love Interest And His Best Friends Are Takato And Henry.

**Jeri Katou**: The Innocent Girl And Shy One She One Of Few Girls That Can Avoid Ryo's Charm But Also Sees He Is A Good Guy To His Friends. Which Leads To Her Considering Him A Friend, She And Rika Are Close Even Time From Time Call Her Best Friend. She Use To Have A Huge Crush On Takato But Just As Ryo Saw Rika And Takato Are Meant To Be She Stepped Down. She Not Much Into Sports, She Has No Current Love Interest And No Permanet Best Friend.

**Kazu Shioda**: Kazu The Boy Who Flirts With Any Girl That Has A Pulse, But Unlike Ryo He Is Never Successful. Kazu Tends To Most Of The Time Be Inside His Room Playing Games With His Best Friend Kenta. He Is Not Very Athletic Or Strong But Helps Out In Diffcult Times Anyway He Can. He Currenlty Has No Love Interest And Best Friend Is Kenta.

**Kenta Kitagawa**: Kenta Much Like His Best Friend Is Into Games And Tends To Stay More At Home Than To Go Out With Friends On Weekends. He Is Also Not Athletic And Prefers To Stay Away From Problems That Involve Pysichal Fitness. He Has No Love Interest And Best Friend Is Kazu.

The Main Characters From Digimon Frontier Will Be:

**Takuya Kanbara**

** Koji Minamoto**

** Zoe Orimoto**

** Junpei "J.P." Shibayama**

** Koichi Kimura**

Tommy Will Not Be A Main Character Because Like Cody Is Younger Than The Rest Of Them But He Will Be Mentioned And Make A Couple Of Appearances.

Background Info:

**Takuya Kanbara**: The Confident Yet Foolish Sometimes Guy, He Is A Very Athletic He Takes Pride In Being An Excellent Soccer Player He Will Be Entering Academy High School As A Freshmen. He Highly Protective Of His Love Ones And Would Give His Life To Protect Any Of Them He Is Sometimes A Clumsy Guy But On The Soccer Field Has Great Agility And Balance. He Is Best Friends With Koji And Has No Love Interest But Has The Biggest Crush On Zoe Ever Since They First Meet.

**Koji Minamoto**: Is The Cool Guy Every Girls Wants, The Best Friend Of Takuya And The Twin Of Koichi. He Always Tends To Give People An Adittude But If Your One Of His Close Friends Your Use To It By Now. He Is An Excellent Soccer Player Wasn't Really Much Into It But When His Best Friend And Brother Forced Him To Join The Team He Started Enjoying It. He Currenlty Has No Love Interest And His Best Friend Is Takuya.

**Zoe Orimoto**: Zoe The Pretty Girl Yet Athletic Girl She Is One Of The Most Prettiest Girls At Academy High School. She Speaks Italian And Knows How To Cook, With Being A Great Girl She Always Has Guys Hitting On Her But Ignores Them Cause She Wants A Certain Guy**. **She Is Always There To Comfort Anyone So When Takuya Got His First Heatbreak He Turned To Her. Which Made Them Like Each Other But None Will Admit It To Each Other. She Has No Current Love Interest But Has Her Eyes On Takuya.

**Junpei "J.P." Shibayama**: Jp Is A Sophmore At Academy And Is A Year Older Than The People He Hangs Out With. He Is Constantly Hitting On Zoe But Of Course Always Gets Turned Down But He Is Full Of Aware Why. He Hates Takuya For Stealing Zoe From Him Which Leads Them To Argue Over Who Can Walk Zoe Home. He Currently Has No Love Interest.

**Koichi Kimura**: Koichi Is The Twin Brother Of Koji And Is At First A Very Shy Kid, But Once You Get To Know Him He'll Always Be By Your Side. He Also An Excellent Player And Even Got Koji To Join The Soccer With A Little Help From Takuya. Instantly He Liked Zoe When They First Meet But Upon Learning She And Takuya Mutualy Like Each Other He Let Go So He Currently Has No Love Interest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

Chapter One: The Meetings

"Kari Wake Up Already" Tai Said Yelling At His Little Sister To Wake Up Already. "Ugh Tai It's To Early" She Yelled Back At Him. "But Today We're Gonna Pick Up Matt And Your Boyfriend" He Said While Walking Down Hall Back To His Room. In An Instant Kari Got Up And Poked Her Head Out The Door "We're Picking Up T.K." She Said With Smile On Her Face Tai Replied "So T.K. Is Your Boyfriend" He Saw Kari Blush And He Got A Smirk On His Face Knowing He Caught Her. "H-He Isn't My Boyfriend" She Said Stuttering "If You Say So Sis" Tai Said With A Grin "Now Get Ready" He Continued.

*45 Mintues Later*

"Kari Hurry Up" Tai Said A Little Annoyed He Was Waiting Kari By The Car. "Jeez Tai I'm Going Already" She Hollered At Him From The Window. After 10 Mintues Kari Finally Came Down "About Time Matt's Been Blowing Up My Phone" Tai Said As He Got In The Car "Well Sorry" Kari Replied While Getting In The Passenger Seat. After About A 15 Mintue Drive They Got To Matt's House. Waiting For Them By The Gate Was Matt With His Guitar Case In One Hand And Giving Tai The Bird With The Other. "You Can Put That Thing Away Matt It's Actually Not My Fault Today It's Kari I Told Her We Were Gonna Pick You And T.K.-" He Was Stoped In The Sentence "He's Not My Boyfriend" Kari Hollered At Him "I Said T.K. Not Boyfriend This Time" Tai Said With A Smirk. This Made Her Turn Red Than She Heard A Knock At The Window It Was Matt "Get Out Go To The Back" He Said "Why" She Asked "Cause Your The Reason Tai Is Late So Move" He Said Pointing To The Back Seat. She Did As Told And Moved To The Back She Than Saw T.K. Coming Out Of The House And Into The Backseat Of The Car. "Kari Mine Mine Look Who's Looking Cute Today" He Said To Kari "Uh Ummm Thanks T.K." She Said Blushing. As They Drove Each Had Their Own Conversations Tai And Matt Were Talking About How Much They Loved There Freshmen Year While Kari And T.K. Talked About How Much There Looking Forward To Their Freshmen Year. When They Finally Arrived To School They Parked In The Junior Parking. "Hey You Guys" Mimi Said Cheerfully As They Parked Between Her Car And Izzy's Car In Mimi's Car There Was Sora With Her "Hey Babe" She Said Blowing A Kiss To Matt. Everyone Got Out The Cars And Just Hung Around Tai's Car With Tai And Matt Sitting On The Trunk With Sora In Between Matts Legs And His Arms Wrapped Around Her, Then Mimi Standing Next To Tai And Izzy Left To The Computer And T.K. Went To Basketball Practice And Kari Went With Him. "Ok Now That The Good Ones Have Left What Are Gonna Do About The Those Sophmores" Tai Asked The Remaing Ones.

~Scene Changes To The Tamers ~

As Usualy They Were By The Old Oak Tree "So Now We Know Tai's Little Sister Kari And Matt's Younger Brother T.K. Are Finally Here" Takato Said To Ryo, Henry, And Rika. "Well Ryo Can Make Kari Fall Head Over Heels For Him" Henry Said "Ok But What About The T.K. Kid" Ryo Asked "Oh You Leave Him To Me" Rika Sai. Which Earned Her A Look From Takato "Babe Not In That Way I Hear He Is Into Basketball" She Said "Oh I Get It" Takato Finally Realized. "Alright Everyone Knows What To Do Let's Go" He Said With That Takato And Henry Went Else Where To Get Some New People And Ryo With Rika Went To Get Kari And T.K..

~Scene Changes To The Frontier Gang~

They Were At The Front Of The School Stairs Talking About How This School Has A Reputation Of Having The Classes Prank Each Other Hurt Each Other And Sometimes Even Fight Each Other. "Well I Heard That Last Year There Was This Big Fight Between The Classes Of 14' And 15'" Zoe Said. "That's Somewhat True" Said J.P. Everyone Just Stared Waiting For What Else He Was Going To Say. "You See Wasn't A Fight Between The Whole Classes Just A Couple Fights To Settle The Score But Something Had Happen That Stopped The Fighting For Now Anyways" He Said. "Well Do You Think This Year It'll Be The Same" Takuya Asked J.P. "Possible After All Since You New Freshmen Are Coming In And All You'll Be The Main Attention For The Sophmores And Juniors" He Told Him.

"Well Good Thing You Have Us On Your Side J.P." Said Koji "Yes And Don't Worry I Won't Let Anything Happen To Any Of You" He To Everyone. "Hey J.P. These The New Kids" J.P. Turned To See Takato And Henry Behind Him "Yup Takato, Henry Meet Takuya, Zoe, Koji, And Koichi" He Said Takato And Henry Shook Everyones Hand. "Takuya Kinda Reminds Me Of Tai" Takato Said Looking Closely At Him. "It's That Brown Hair Isn't It" Henry Said As He Pulled Takato Away From The Nervous Kid "Maybe" He Said.

~Scene Change To The Digidestined~

"Ok Since We Know That J.P. Kid Already Has Friends From The Freshmen Class It'll Be Hard To Get These Four On Our Side" Tai Said Looking At Four Pictures Of New Students. "Okay We'll Do This I'll Get This One" He Said Picking Up The Picture Of Zoe. "I'll Get This One" Mimi Said Picking Up The Picture Of Takuya "Hey Tai This Kid Kinda Looks Like You" She Said Showing Him A Picture "Nah I Don't See It" He Said "Well Guess I'll Get The These Two" Matt Said Grabbing The Pictures Of The Twins. "Okay Than It's Settle" Tai Said As They All Started Walking To Where The Takuya And The Others Are.

~Scene Change To Ryo And Rika~

"So How Bad Are You Going To Beat That T.K. Kid" Ryo Asked Rika As They Walked Side By Side To The Gym. "Hmmmm Well He Is Matt's Little Brother And I Do Hate Matt The Most I Say Alot" She Said With A Smirk. "Well As For That Kari Girl I Might Play With Her Heart Alot" He Said "You Know Takato Didn't Say Anything About That" She Said "Takato Won't Mind If I Have A Little Fun" He Said. "Well We're Here Good Luck" She Said Than Started Walking To Her As Ryo Went To Kari.

**T.K.'s POV**

As I Was Shooting Some Basketballs I Noticed This Cute Girl Walking Towards Me "Maybe Matt Was Right Girls Just Like Us" I Thought To Myself. "Hey There Cutie" She Said With A Cute Smile "Uh H-Hey" I Said Stuttering And Blushing "You Matt's Younger Brother Aren't You" She Asked Me "Y-Yes I'm T.K." I Said Stuttering Still. "She Must Think I'm Stupid" I Thought To Myself "Now Now Don't Be So Shy Cutie" She Told Me Smiling. "So Your On The Basketball Team" She Asked "Well I'm Hoping To Be" I Said "Well I Think Maybe We Should Test Your Skills" She Said Grabbing A Basketball "Well I Don't That Would Be Fair Your A Girl After All" Right After I Said She Gave Me A Look "Come On Or Your Chicken" She Said A Little Angry "Fine Fine Let's Do This" She Said. That's When I Hear Some Kid Scream "Everyone Look This Freshmen Is Going To Play Against Rika" In An Instant Kids Got Their Phones Out And Filled The Seats Even Kids Were Starting To Come In From Outside And Into The Gym To Watch. "Alright Let's Do This" I Said To Her All She Did Was Grin About It "Hold On There Boy I Gotta Change To My Shorts Ok" She Said "Fine I Can Wait We Have 40 Mintues Til School Starts" I Replied.

~Back To Tai And The Others~

"So I Heard This Takuya Kid Is Also A Soccer Player" Matt Said As They Walked And His Arm Around His Girlfriend. "Well That's Even Better I'm Captain Of The Soccer Team Were Gonna Hit It Off Great" Tai Said Smiling. "Well Don't Forget I Gotta Play With Him A Litt-" Mimi Was Caught Off By Izzy Running Towards Them "MattT. " He Said Out Of Breath. "Whoa Slow Down There Izzy What's Wrong" Tai Asked "Matt T.K. Trouble Now" He Said Catching His Breath "What Do You Mean T.K. Is In Trouble" He Asked "He's Taking Rika On In A One On One Basketball Game" He Said "What Is He Crazy" Matt Said Hollering "Everyone Is Gathering To Go See Matt You've Gotta Stop Him" He Told Matt With A Worried Look. With That Matt Took Off Running To The Gym While Tai And The Others Followed Him.

~Scene Change To Takuya And The Others~

"Takato Takato Takato" Everyone Turned Around To See A Kid Running To Them "Rika Has Started With T.K." Said The Kid "Kenta We Know That" Said Henry "Yeah But Izzy Told His Friends And I Saw Matt Running To The Gym" He Said "J.P." Takato Said To Him He Nodded And Turned To The Others "Ok Guys Come On Now You Get To See Up Close What Rika Can Really Do" "Ok Everyone Let's Go" Takato Said And With That Everyone Ran To The Gym.

~Normal Scene Setting~

"T.K. T.K. T.K." Matt Said Rushing To T.K. "Matt What's Wrong" He Asked His Brother "Your Taking On Rika" He Said "Who" T.K. Said "The Girl Your About To Play She's Rika I Don't Want You Doing This T.K. She'll Crush You" He Said With A Worry Look To His Little Brother "Really Come On Matt Have Some Hope In Me" He Told Him "I Do Have Hope For You High Hopes For You That's Why I Don't Want You To Face Rika She'll End Those Hopes" He Said "Now Now Matt Let Him Be A Big Boy" Rika Said From Behind Him "You Shut Up" He Screamed At Her "How About You Shut Up" Said Takato He And The Others Just Now Arrived And The Same Goes For Tai And The Others While Ryo And Kari Watched From The Bleachers What Was Going On.

"What Did You Say" Matt Said As He Got In Takato's Face "You Heard Me Don't Talk To My Girlfriend Like That" He Said Getting Into Matt's Face "Looking For Another Beating" Matt Said With A Smile. That Was Enough For Henry To Take A Swing At Matt, He Turned To See But Wouldn't Be Able To React On Time To It He Closed His Eyes And When He Opened Them The Fist Was Caught.

"Tai" Yelled Kari From The Top Of The Bleacher As She Left Ryo To Go To The Pile Of Kids In The Middle Of The Court But Shortly After Ryo Went To Join Also. Everyone In The Gym Watched As They Saw Tai Catch Henry's Fist "This Is Between Matt And That Little Fool There Don't Get In It" Tai Told Henry With A Angry Look. "Tai Please Don't" Kari Said As She Hugged Tai As Tight As She Could From Behind "Please Big Bro Don't" She Said About To Tear Up.

Tai Let Go Of Henry's Fist "Your Lucky This Time" He Says To Henry "Okay How About Just Letting Rika And T.K. Play" Ryo Said As He Went To Takato's Side Earning Him A Glare From Kari. "He's Right" Koji Said But Was Pulled Back "Shut Up Don't Get Involve" Said J.P. "No My Brother Doesn't Have To Do This" Matt Said As He Grabbed His Brother But Got His Hand Pushed Away "No Matt I'm Doing This I Know Your Worried And All But I'm YOUR Little Brother Remember Please Let Me Do This" He Told His Brother "But T.K." He Stopped As He Saw The Look On His Younger Brother's Face. "Ok T.K. Good Luck I Believe In You" He Told Him "Beat Him Babe" Takato Said As He Kissed His Girlfriend "Easy Win Babe Don't Worry" She Said Returning The Kiss. Everyone Went To Opposite Sides Seating In The Front Row Waiting For The One On One Game.

"You Ready For This" T.K. Asked Rika "20 Mintues To Whoop You Not A Whole Alot Of Time But I Can Do It" She Replied With A Smirk. "Alright You Start Off" T.K. Said Passing Her The Ball "Fine With Me" She Said As She Started Drippling The Ball. "Come On T.K." Matt And Kari Said "Beat Her" Screamed Tai "Take Her T.K." Davis Said Taking A Seat Next To Tai "You Guys are Late To The Party Well Sorry We Were Busy" He Told Him While Sitting Down Along With Yolei And Ken. "Come On Babe Show Him He's Nothing" Takato Screamed "You Can Do It Rika" Yelled J.P..

Rika Quickly Ran To The Right And T.K. Quick On His Feet Also Went But What He Didn't Know Was Rika Wanted This To Set-Up A Shot Only She Can Do. As Soon As She Saw That She Was In The Position For The Bank Shot She Jumped And So Did T.K. She Was About Release But Stopped Her Not Having Such A High Jump Was The First To Land She Moved Over To The Right But T.K. Landed Just What She Wanted. While Still Moving Right But Her She Pushed The Ball With Her Left Hand And Threw It To T.K.'s Right Side And Of Course He Went After It But As He Went For It The Ball Bounced Around Him And Rika Was There Waiting To Get It. "See That's Why Only Rika Can Do This Shot Due To Years Of Trying To Due That Move She Was Finally Able To Complete It. She Was Opened In A Perfect Shot And She Took It But As She Shot It The T.K. Ran Passed Her And Was Able To Jump High Enough To Grab The Ball Mid Air. Which Shocked Everyone Knows Been Able To Even Get Close To Block The Shot They Had To Admit T.K. Was Fast As Soon As He Landed He Went For The Other Side Of The Court And Rika Followed But Couldn't Keep Up And With That T.K. Was The First One To Make A Shot.

"Well This Should Be Fun" Rika Said To Herself.

**Hope You All Enjoyed Chapter 2 Let Me Know If I Made Any Mistakes And Next Chapter The Match Of T.K. And Rika Ends With A Great Shot. A Fight Occurs, And Yes I Bet You Didn't Expect So Much Drama Now Did You.**


End file.
